


Kindling and Campfires

by KiaraMGrey



Series: Good Omens Meet-Cutes [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Campfires, Camping, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't really like camping, but when Anathema, his only friend at Uni, invites him on a trip with her friends, he decides to take a chance and go. But perhaps if he had known HE was going, Aziraphale would have skipped the trip altogether. Aziraphale has been infatuated with Crowley for months, but has never built up the courage to actually talk to him. But now, in the middle of the woods with nowhere else to go, he might just find his chance.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Meet-Cutes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128290
Comments: 72
Kudos: 338
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs, Top Crowley Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was supposed to be a raunchy little one-shot, but of course the boys had to go and develop feelings, so I had to break it into two chapters. This first chapter can be read as a stand alone, but just keep in mind that the rating is going to jump up next chapter!

Aziraphale wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing here. He had never exactly been the camping type, preferring a warm bed and a nice book to the hard floor of the woods. But when Anathema had invited him, it had felt rude to say no. He was already a year into university, and having only made one friend, he felt it necessary to try and join in on the festivities. So here he was, sitting around a campfire with about twelve other people that he didn’t know very well and getting eaten alive by the active bug population. At least Anathema hadn’t completely abandoned him, choosing to sit beside him now with her boyfriend on her other side.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get to know the rest of these people. It was simply that he didn’t, well, he didn’t fit in. He never had. He had hoped Uni would be easier, but so far, he had found it just as socially difficult as everywhere else. The group around him didn’t dissuade these notions.

These were Anathema’s friends, and though they were an assorted bunch, Aziraphale knew they were all incredibly popular. In truth, Aziraphale wasn’t sure why Anathema had even invited him to begin with. They were friends, but the casual sort. They studied together and sat together in class, sometimes went to get drinks together after class, but this weekend in the woods felt incredibly personal. It also didn’t help that _he_ was here.

Aziraphale tried his best not to stare as Anthony Crowley walked around the group, passing out drinks. They had never actually spoken, but Aziraphale had seen him around campus many times. Crowley was a difficult person to miss. Crowley went to all the parties, rocked out at every campus concert, and was the single most beautiful person Aziraphale had ever seen. The first time he had laid eyes on him, Aziraphale been able to do nothing but stare. It was that shoulder length red hair and golden eyes that were always alight with mischief, and that smirk that promised trouble. Black painted nails flicked about the air as Crowley spoke expressively, and Aziraphale caught the glint of an earring against the light of the campfire. He was cool, and beautiful, and Aziraphale had never wanted anyone so badly in his life.

But that was ridiculous, of course. Anthony Crowley would never look twice at someone as lame as himself. No, Aziraphale had settled with the fact that he would be able to look from a distance but never touch. It was fine. Aziraphale had no grand notions about being noticed by someone like that.

Anathema nudged his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts and forcing him to look away from the object of his desires.

“Hey, you ok?”

He blinked and turned to her, forcing a smile. “What? Oh, yes, I’m wonderful.”

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Are you sure? Because if you stare at Crowley any harder, I think we might have to add him to the kindling.”

Aziraphale’s face heated, and it had nothing to do with the fire. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Anathema rolled her eyes. “Oh really? Because I’ve noticed you staring at him before. Why don’t you go talk to him?”

He huffed. “Oh, absolutely not! Why would I do that? Someone like him doesn’t want to talk to someone like me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” she replied cryptically.

She turned her eyes back towards Crowley and Aziraphale followed her gaze. When he found him, a jolt went through Aziraphale’s system. Crowley was staring back at him, seemingly ignoring the person who was speaking to him. Aziraphale swallowed and looked away, forcing his eyes down to the fire. When he chanced another glance a moment later, Crowley was once again focused on the person in front of him, but was now smirking. Oh, great, now Crowley would have reason to mock him. Lovely.

Gabriel, who Aziraphale knew to be the head to several student organizations, stood up beside the fire. “Alright! Everybody quiet down! We’re going to play some drinking games.”

Aziraphale scrunched up his face. Oh no. This was going to be humiliating. Everyone began to take seats around the fire and Aziraphale scooted closer to Anathema to make room.

“Is this seat taken?”

Aziraphale glanced up and bit back a squeak. Crowley stood over him, a smiling playing at his lips and a beer in his hand. Aziraphale swallowed and shook his head.

“Um, no. Nobody else is sitting here.”

“Good,” Crowley said as he dropped onto the log. “I guess I get the best seat in the house.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. Seeing as they were all sitting in a circle, he wasn’t sure how this spot was any different from the others. Crowley continued to grin at him, but with nothing else to say, Aziraphale turned back to Gabriel.

“Okay,” Gabriel said clapping his hands together. “Since we don’t have many materials, we’re going to play never have I ever. Everyone put up a hand with five fingers. We’ll go around the circle, and if you’ve done something, put a finger down and drink. Got it?”

There were murmurs of confirmation around the group. Hesitantly, Aziraphale raised his hand with everyone else. It started out easy enough. People kept picking ridiculous things that he had obviously never done. He’d never been parasailing, he’d never been to Africa, he’d never done coke. When he glanced over at Crowley, he noticed that the other already had a couple fingers down. Oh dear. He knew this game was going to make him look like an absolute bore. The next person up was a young man named Erik, and he took a moment to think about it before brightening.

“I got it! Never have I ever given another man head.”

Aziraphale’s face heated, and slowly he lowered a finger. There was a sputtering of coughs beside him, and he turned in alarm to see Crowley choking on his drink and red in the face. Without thinking, he reached out and patted him on the back.

“My dear, are you alright?”

Crowley slapped his chest and nodded, and when he made eye contact Aziraphale thought he looked rather embarrassed.

“Uh, yeah, fine. Just uh, drink when down the wrong pipe.”

Aziraphale offered him a smile. “Oh, ok then. Do be careful, I wouldn’t want you to choke.”

Crowley mumbled something that sound a bit like “I would”, but that didn’t make sense, so Aziraphale focused back on the game. It continued around, and by the time it reached Crowley he only had one finger still up while Aziraphale still had four. Crowley hummed.

“Let me think. Oh, I got. Never have I ever worn a tartan bowtie.”

Aziraphale blinked. Well, that felt oddly targeted at him. But how could it be, seeing as he wasn’t wearing a tartan bowtie right now and there would be no reason for Crowley to know he did usually? Slowly he lowered a finger and took a drink. When he glanced at Crowley, he seemed to be avoiding eye contact. He received a nudge in the ribs and looked over at Anathema.

“Az, it’s your turn!”

“Oh!”

He looked around and found that all eyes were on him. Oh goodness, he wasn’t good at this.

“Oh, um, let me think.”

He knew full well there was a whole list of things he had never done, but at this exact moment, he could think of precisely zero. He swallowed and racked his brain. Well, since Crowley had inadvertently targeted him…

“Never have I ever painted my nails black.”

Crowley snorted beside him, and when he looked over, he saw him lower his final finger.

“Crowley’s out!” Gabriel cried. “Alright, good game everyone! What should we do next?”

Bee, Gabriel’s partner, spoke up. “How about truth or dare? A classic.”

Gabriel beamed. “Perfect! Excellent idea as always.”

Bee rolled their eyes and took a drink. “Don’t kiss arse.”

Aziraphale fiddled with his bottle of beer. Truth or dare was a game that just begged the players to be humiliated. He had played once, when he was thirteen at a party he had been forcibly invited to. The other kids had laughed and dared him to go home, and so he had. He was not looking forward to playing again.

“Do you need another drink?”

Aziraphale blinked and turned to look at Crowley, who was watching him with a small smile.

“Oh, um, that’s alright. I can get it myself.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’m offering, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth, then closed it. “You know my name.”

Confusion crossed Crowley’s face. “Of course I know your name. Why wouldn’t I?

“Well, it’s just that we’ve never actually been introduced before.”

Aziraphale couldn’t be sure if it was a trick of the fire, but it looked like Crowley was blushing.

“Oh, um, right. But I mean, I’ve seen you around. I know most people.”

Right. Aziraphale shouldn’t think himself special just because Crowley knew his name. Crowley was a social person, talking to people was easy for him. Crowley suddenly held out his hand.

“My name’s Crowley, by the way.”

Aziraphale smiled and shook his hand. “I know.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up, and Aziraphale realized he had shown his hand. He began to fumble out some excuse, but Crowley was already standing and stepping away.

“Be right back with your drink.”

Aziraphale watched him go, feeling flustered and tight in his skin. Oh, he was just set on embarrassing himself tonight, wasn’t he?

“You two seem to be getting along,” Anathema said from his other side.

He threw her an annoyed glance. “Stop being ridiculous. We’ve only just met.”

“Yeah, but he’s being awfully nice to you.”

Aziraphale fidgeted. “That’s because he’s a nice person.”

She snorted. “Not usually. He’s never offered to go and fetch _me_ a drink.”

“Well,” Aziraphale mumbled. “That still doesn’t mean anything.”

She gave him a disbelieving look. He wasn’t even going to entertain such a ridiculous notion. He did not enjoy getting his hopes up only to be crushed by the inevitable truth. Crowley was being nice to him because he was clearly alone and had nobody else to talk to, and he was taking pity on him. Honestly, he could do without the pity, but he was a simple man and he would take what the other would give. A sting on his neck made him slap his skin particularly hard.

“Ouch.” Stupid bugs.

“Here you go.”

Aziraphale glanced up to see Crowley standing over him once again, this time holding out another beer.

“Oh, thank you.”

“And I thought you could use this as well.”

Aziraphale stared blankly at the small green bottle in his hand, so Crowley continued.

“It’s bug repellent. I noticed that they seemed to be attacking you particularly bad and figured it would help.”

Aziraphale swallowed thickly. “Thank you, my dear. That’s very kind of you.”

Crowley dropped down on the log beside him. “Nah, not kind. It’s just the decent thing to do.”

“Still,” Aziraphale said with a smile.

He reached out to take it, but Crowley pulled it closer to himself. “Actually, could you use some help? I could put in on the back of your neck for you.”

Aziraphale frowned and tilted his head. “Why? I’m perfectly capable of reaching my neck on my own.”

Crowley stared at him for a moment, then let out a sigh. “Ok, fine, suit yourself.”

Aziraphale took the bottle and squirted some of the white cream onto his finger. He took care to rub it all over his arms, and then moved to the exposed skin of his neck and face. Once he was finished, he turned back to Crowley.

“Did I get it all?”

Crowley leaned in to examine his face, far closer than Aziraphale felt necessary. He could feel the ghost of his breath on his cheeks, and it made him close his eyes.

“Mmm, missed a spot.”

Crowley reached up and rubbed his thumb along Aziraphale’s cheek, pressing into the soft skin gently. Aziraphale smiled shakily when he was finished and leaned away.

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

The rest of the group continued to play truth or dare, but Aziraphale was barely paying attention. His focus was entirely on the redhead beside him, who seemed to have gotten even closer. He could practically feel his skin against him, just as hot as the fire that burned in front of them. It wasn’t until someone said his name that he looked up.

“What?”

“Erik just named you,” Anathema supplied. “Pick truth or dare.”

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to choose dare. “Truth.”

Erik grinned, his eyes flicking to Crowley momentarily. “Hmm, let’s see. Who do you think is the most attractive person here? And you can’t say yourself!”

Aziraphale felt himself flush. There was no concern of him naming himself. When it came to the most attractive, he knew without a doubt who he would name. But there was absolutely no way he was going to say that in front of all these people. He didn’t need to hear their laughter and jeers. But then, he couldn’t say anybody else! That would be a lie, and just as awkward. He swallowed.

“Um, I… well, I don’t know.”

“Oh, come on,” Erik coaxed. “Just look around and tell us who’s the hottest.

Aziraphale studiously did not look at Crowley. “I just… um…”

“Erik, what a stupid question,” Crowley said. “It’s obvious that I’m the most attractive one here. He’s just too nice and doesn’t want to hurt all of your feelings.”

The group groaned loudly, and Crowley cackled, giving Aziraphale a gentle poke in the ribs. Aziraphale turned a grateful smile on him, relaxing once more.

“Fine,” Erik said. “Then Crowley, you answer it. Besides you, who’s the hottest one here?”

“Pfft, easy. It’s obviously Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale didn’t hear what anyone else said after that, as he was fairly sure all the blood in his body had rushed to his head. It felt like it was pounding in his ears, and suddenly his tongue felt too thick. Crowley had been being kind to him, but he should have guest that wouldn’t last. Why mock him so openly, when he hadn’t done anything to him? He stood suddenly, making some sort of excuse to Anathema, before stumbling away towards the tents. He was a good distance from the fire when he felt a gentle hand on his should. He took a shuddering gasp and spun, wide eyed, and found Crowley standing very close. Concern was etched into his face.

“Hey, are you ok? I’m sorry if I went too far and embarrassed you.”

Aziraphale shook his head, trying to maintain what he hoped was a cheerful smile but was sure looked like a grimace. “No, not at all. It’s fine.”

Crowley didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? You ran away pretty quickly.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m quite used to being made fun of, this is no different. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He made to turn, but Crowley was holding his arm again. When he looked up and met his eye, he was met with a look of utter confusion.

“Wait, what are you talking about? Who was making fun of you?”

Aziraphale pressed his lips together. Well, that was enough of that. Now Crowley was being cruel, taking this joke too far.

“Crowley, I’m under no illusion that I’m overly attractive. I know your joke wasn’t made to be unkind, so I’ll be fine.”

But now Crowley looked aghast. “Joke? Aziraphale, I… Shit, I really fucked this up didn’t I?” He rubbed a hand over his face and took a step back.

Aziraphale glanced around, unsure of what to say. “I’m afraid I’m not following.”

Crowley looked back at him, but all of a sudden, he appeared extremely shy. “Look, um, I might have asked Anathema to invite you to this.”

There was a long stretch of silence. “What? Why? You didn’t even know who I was before tonight.”

“Are you kidding?” Crowley laughed. “Aziraphale, I’ve been watching you for months! You haven’t noticed me, hanging around in the coffee shops while you and Anathema study? Hanging around in the halls outside your classes? Walking around like a damn peacock, trying to get you to notice me?”

Aziraphale knew his mouth was hanging open. “I mean, I noticed you. I just… thought you were around.”

Crowley snorted. “Yeah, always around when you were.”

“But… _why?”_

Crowley rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, look at you. Bloody sexiest person I’ve ever seen. Anathema and the others have been mocking me over it for months now, wouldn’t let up. I figured now was the perfect opportunity to get to know you. But I can see that I’ve royally fucked it all up. If you’re not interested, I get it. I won’t push the matter. It’s just… I think you’re great.”

Aziraphale was quite sure what Crowley was saying made sense on some level, but for some reason his brain was refusing to cooperate. There was no way Crowley had just said he found Aziraphale sexy. Those words did not go together in a sentence. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form a sentence, and Crowley waited patiently.

“So, you’re saying… you like me?”

A bashful grin grew on Crowley’s face. “Yeah, I do. I’ve got a real proper crush. Stalked you and everything.”

This shocked a laugh out of Aziraphale. He was sure this was some sort of prank, that any moment Crowley was going to shout “Gotcha!”. But well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

“I like you too.”

For a moment Crowley looked shocked, but then his face broke into a wide grin. “Yeah?”

“Yes. I mean, I find you attractive. I don’t really know you all that well.”

Crowley barked out a laugh. “Fair enough. I can work with that. Would you like the chance to get to know me?”

Right, so it was seeming like this wasn’t a prank. “Okay.”

Crowley bit his lip. “Great. Perfect. Yeah. Do you, uh, want to go back to the campfire with me?”

Aziraphale finally offered him a small smile in return. “All right.”

Crowley offered his hand, and after waiting a moment to make sure this was all real, Aziraphale took it.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley honestly couldn’t believe his good luck. When he had told Anathema to invite Aziraphale camping with them, he hadn’t really known if anything would come from it. As far as he could tell, Aziraphale had never looked twice at him, and he had been afraid the gorgeous blonde would immediately reject any advances he made. And at first that had been the case. Aziraphale had seemed completely uninterested, and Crowley’s hopes had taken a hard hit. But if Crowley was anything, it was resilient. So he had persisted, with the annoying nudging of his friends around the fire, until he had seemed to go too far.

When Aziraphale had run away with that pained expression, Crowley wanted to kick himself. It was obvious his flirting was not wanted and had made the poor angel so uncomfortable that he didn’t want to be around him anymore. But then, when he’d tried to apologize, he realized he had made an even worse mistake. Aziraphale thought he was _making fun of him._ That realization had been like a slap of cold water to the face. So, like the moron he was, he had admitted everything to the person he had been crushing on for months. It had seemed like the only reasonable course of action to get Aziraphale to believe him at the time.

And it wasn’t like it wasn’t true. Crowley had seen Aziraphale for the first time six months earlier. He had just gotten out of class and had stopped by his favorite coffee shop for a bit of a pick me up, and as he had waited in line his eye had scanned the shop until they fell on him. Aziraphale had been sat directly beneath one of the spotlights, his blonde hair lit up like a halo over his cherubic face. He had been leaning over a book, his adorable unturned nose nearly pressed to the page, and those bright blue eyes had been wide with interest. He was the single cutest, most perfect person Crowley had ever seen, and he had been gone on him from pretty much that moment.

The person in line behind him had nudged him to let him know the line had moved up several people while he had been gawking at the gorgeous blonde, and he had rushed forward to order his drink. While he waited, he had even come up with a plan, and had purchased a piece of cake along with his drink. The angel, as he had referred to him in his head, looked like the sort of person who liked cake. It would be the perfect lead in. But by the time he got his drink and cake, the angel was gone. Crowley had stood there like a chump, staring at where the man of his dreams had been just a moment earlier, and felt like he had just missed out on the chance of his life. That is, until he had seen him again a few days later, walking with Anathema to the library.

That evening he had bombarded his friend with questions on how she knew the angel, and she had told him they shared a class together and had been studying pretty regularly. She had also slyly told him that he was interested in men and his name was Aziraphale.

Now, Crowley would never be considered shy. He had earned the role of “life of the party” without much effort, and he had a pretty solid past with relationships. Pulling a date wasn’t a chore for him. But Aziraphale was different. The more he watched him and learned, the more he doubted whether he was good enough for the angel. Aziraphale was a good person, the sort of good person who volunteered at soup kitchens and helped the librarian organize books, even when he got nothing in return. And then he had spotted him chatting up one of the other library assistants, a dark haired young man with a bright smile and an argyle sweater. This had only seeded more doubt in him. If that was Aziraphale’s type, he’d never stand a chance.

Crowley had even purchased a sweater vest and worn it over his button up once in an attempt to get Aziraphale to notice him. Of course, that was the one day when Aziraphale was in none of his usual places and it had been a complete waste. Anathema and Bee had mocked him mercilessly for it until he had simply thrown it out.

So when Anathema had mentioned a camping getaway with friends, Crowley had jumped at the idea of her inviting Aziraphale along as well. A whole weekend, with just a small group of people out in the woods. It was the perfect opportunity to get close to the angel.

And now, like some sort of miracle, Aziraphale was sitting very close to him indeed. Crowley was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that Aziraphale _had_ noticed him, and what was more than that, liked him back.

Aziraphale’s face looked wonderfully flushed in the light of the fire, and Crowley couldn’t help but notice the shy glances he was receiving every few minutes. That was definitely a good sign, he thought. Aziraphale was so damn cute, and Crowley just wanted to take care of him.

“Can I get you anything else to drink?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Oh, a bottle of water would be nice.”

Crowley pushed himself to his feet and winked. “One bottle of water, coming right up.”

He sauntered over to the cooler and rummaged through the ice until he came out with a crisp bottle. He turned, but before he could take more than a step, his path was blocked by three bodies. Bee, Erik, and Gabriel stood in a semi-circle around him. Crowley groaned.

“What do you three want?”

Bee crossed their arms over their chest. “Are you actually going to make a move, or are you going to chicken out again like all the other times?”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “I have never _chickened out._ There was just never a right moment before.”

“Crowley,” Gabriel sighed. “There’s never going to be a right moment. You have to make a moment! Go get him, tiger!”

Crowley grimaced. “You’re all very annoying. And I’ll have you know, I already made a move. I told him I liked him and have for several months.”

There were several moments of silence in which they all stared at him with varying levels of horror.

“Crowley, what the hell?” Bee asked. “That is not what we meant when we said make a move! Are you trying to scare the little thing away?”

“Yeah,” Erik agreed. “He already looks nervous. You were supposed to be smooth, ease him into it. Not dive head first.”

Crowley gritted his teeth. “Yeah, that’s what I was going for before your little impromptu truth or dare game. Do you know, he thought we were making fun of him? That’s why he ran off and I had to chase him down! It all just sort of came out after that. But guess what, jokes on you lot because he actually likes me back! Has for a while.”

“Wow,” Gabriel said. “Unorthodox, yet affective.”

“Yeah, so will you all leave me alone now?”

Bee raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to shag him?”

Crowley choked on his own spit. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“It’s a fair question,” they shrugged. “You’ve been pining after him for months, you’re alone in the woods, why not?”

If Crowley was being completely honest, he had thought about it. He had thought about no one else in his fantasies over these last six months, the idea of making that angelic face melt in ecstasy as he fucked him on all manner of surfaces turning Crowley’s nighttime rituals into a very sticky mess. But he always imagined laying him down on a soft bed, or taking him over a sofa, sucking him off in the library. He doubted the angel would want to fuck on the hard forest floor, on the first night they had official met of all times.

“Because it’s not that simple! Aziraphale is delicate and deserves nice things. Now leave me alone!”

Crowley walked around them and made his way back to Aziraphale, who was watching him a little apprehensively. Because of course he had seen him talking to them. He handed him the bottle as he sat down.

“Thank you, my dear. What was all that about?”

Crowley waved a hand. “Oh, nothing. They’re just idiots.”

Aziraphale frowned and looked down at his lap. “Do they think you’re mad for liking me?”

“What? Aziraphale, no. Look at me.” He waited until Aziraphale raised his eyes to meet him. “Nobody thinks that. Honestly, I’m pretty sure they think you’re out of my league. And even if they did think that, I’d tell them to fuck off, because the only persons opinion I care about in regards to this is yours.”

Aziraphale smiled warmly, his eyes lighting up. “Oh, well. That’s lovely to hear. Thank you.”

Crowley snorted. “Don’t thank me, angel. It’s true.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows slid up his forehead. “Angel?”

Shit. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sort of been calling you that in my head for a while.”

“For how long?”

Crowley rubbed the back of his neck. Oh well, he was already fully committed. “Since the first time I saw you. I didn’t know your name, and well, you do look like an angel.”

There was moment of silence, and then Aziraphale broke out into laughter. It was a beautiful sound, and made Crowley feel like he was filled with lightning bugs. He grinned.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me! It’s true.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I’m sure you think it’s true, dear. I just can’t believe we were both so oblivious. There I was, thinking you looked like sin on two legs, meanwhile you were watching me thinking I looked like an angel. It’s rather funny.”

Crowley’s grin only grew. “You think I look like sin on two legs?”

Aziraphale flushed slightly but maintained eye contact. “Of course, I do. You’re positively stunning.”

His smile turned soft. “Well, I think the same of you.”

They sat there for several moments, just grinning at each other like fools, until a bag of marshmallows was shoved between them, making them jump.

“Smores!” Anathema said happily.

Crowley wanted to be annoyed at her for breaking the moment, but as soon as he saw the look on Aziraphale’s face, he knew he couldn’t be. He was beaming down at the bag.

“Oh, how wonderful! I’ve never had a proper smores before!”

“What?” Crowley cried. “How is that possible?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “I’ve only been camping once before, as a child with my parents, and they didn’t make any. It didn’t feel right to try and make them at home.”

Crowley shook his head in mock horror. “Absolutely not. They must be made over an open flame.”

“Yes, I gathered that much.”

“Here.” Crowley took the bag of marshmallows and the container of graham crackers and chocolate. “I’ll teach you how to make a proper smores.”

“Is a single smores still a smores? Would it not simply be a smore?”

“Angel, that is not what’s important here. Now, sit back and watch a professional work.”

Aziraphale folded his hands in his lap and gave a look of utter innocence. “Please, go ahead.”

It didn’t exactly go according to plan. Crowley accidentally left the marshmallow in the fire too long, after getting distracted by Aziraphale, and when he’d tried to blow out the fire it had fallen into the dirt. Aziraphale had pressed a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. Crowley tried again, but this time he had dropped his stick into the flames when he felt a warm hand on his knee. He turned wide eyes on Aziraphale, only to find him smirking.

“You bastard, are you doing that on purpose?”

He batted his lashes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Crowley shook his head in disbelief. So much for an innocent angel. Aziraphale picked up the bag of marshmallows.

“May I give it a try?”

Crowley waved a hand. “Knock yourself out, angel.”

And of course, he did it perfectly on the first try. Aziraphale held up his impeccably made smore with great delight and no small amount of smugness.

“There. That wasn’t so hard.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes, about to say something sarcastic, but then Aziraphale bit into his treat and all other thoughts fled Crowley’s head. The _sound_ he made as he bit into the golden crust was practically pornographic. Marshmallow oozed out the sides and stuck to the corners of his mouth, and Crowley had the strongest desire to lean forward and lick it off. Crowley was suddenly aware of how hard he had become, his cock waking up at those sounds coming out of the angel. Aziraphale opened his eyes and frowned when he saw Crowley’s face.

“My dear, is something wrong?”

Crowley swallowed and shook his head. “Wrong? No, nothings wrong. Why would it be?”

Aziraphale licked the marshmallow from his lips, and that really wasn’t helping. “You just look a bit pink in the face. Are you cold?”

No, Crowley was definitely not cold. If anything, he was rather warm. “No, I’m okay angel. How is your smore?”

He lit up. “Oh, it’s delicious! Here, have a bite.”

He held the smore up to Crowley’s mouth, his own bite mark facing him. Crowley knew this was actually nothing like kissing, but the opportunity to put his mouth where Aziraphale’s had just been was too good to miss. He leaned forward and bit down, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Aziraphale’s lips parted slightly as he watched Crowley pull a bite away, a string of marshmallow still connecting his lips to the treat.

“Mmm, it’s good.”

“Yeah,” Aziraphale almost whispered. “It is.”

Crowley chewed his bite slowly, letting his eyes wander around Aziraphale’s face. Then, on impulse, he leaned forward. Their mouths connected and Aziraphale let out a sound of surprise, but to Crowley’s delight, leaned into it. They tasted of chocolate and sugar, and Crowley wanted more. He slid his tongue along the seam of Aziraphale’s mouth and found no resistance. Aziraphale opened up and moaned into the kiss. The sound went straight to Crowley’s cock. He felt Aziraphale’s hand slide up his neck and tangle in the back of his hair, tugging lightly. It felt so good that he was suddenly lightheaded, forcing him to break the kiss and take a gasp of air. But they remained close, their faces only inches apart.

“Sorry,” Crowley breathed. “I just… I’ve really wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Darling,” Aziraphale said, sounding just as breathless. “Please don’t apologize. That was lovely.”

Crowley grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Quite.”

“ _Ooooooh._ Looks like Crowley finally stepped up.”

They broke apart and Crowley turned to glare at Hastur, who was seated on the other side of the fire.

“Fuck off, Hastur! Just because you don’t have a life doesn’t mean you can step into mine.”

Hastur held up his hands. “Geez, sorry. Bit touchy, I see.”

Crowley turned an apologetic smile back to Aziraphale. “Sorry about them. They can be wankers.”

“It’s fine,” Aziraphale chuckled. “They aren’t being unkind.”

But Crowley could tell the moment was broken, and it would be far too awkward to lean in and kiss him again now. He could strangle Hastur. The rest of the night went by fast, as he stayed by Aziraphale’s side. It turned out that Aziraphale wasn’t just beautiful and kind, he was also incredibly funny and witty. He was able to keep Crowley on his toes, not something easily accomplished, and could give as good as he took when it came to banter. Crowley couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a good time with another person.

Initially, Crowley had worried that he had placed Aziraphale on too high a pedestal, that he wouldn’t be able to live up to the perfect image in his mind. It turned out he needn’t have worried. Aziraphale was even better. Crowley was nearly doubled over with laughter as Aziraphale recounted the time he had reprimanded a professor.

“And I told him, just because you’re a professor, that doesn’t mean you can turn in a book late! The gall of some people!”

Crowley wiped his eyes and shook his head. “Angel, you continue to surprise me. I never could have imagined you scolding a professor like that.”

“Yes, well,” he sniffed. “He might have power in the classroom, but the library is my domain.”

“Hey, you two.”

Crowley turned from Aziraphale to see Anathema standing over them. “What, witch?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you planning on sitting out here until morning? Everyone else is going to bed.”

Crowley looked around and saw that everyone else had indeed begun to make their way over to the tents, and they were the last ones around the dying fire. The cold of the night had crept in and it made Crowley shudder.

“Oh, right, yeah. We’re going.”

She gave him one more skeptical look, then turned and made her own way to the tents. Crowley rolled his eyes and looked back to Aziraphale. “We should get on. It is getting late, and I don’t fancy being out in this cold when the fire is all the way gone.”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

Aziraphale stood and they began to walk towards the tents, but then Aziraphale turned and began to walk towards the cars.

“Uh, Aziraphale, what are you doing? Did you forget something in the car?”

It was dark, so Crowley couldn’t really tell, but he thought Aziraphale looked embarrassed.

“Oh, uh, no.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “Don’t tell me you forgot to bring a tent while camping.”

“Of course I didn’t!” he said, tone full of indignation. “I, uh, I gave mine away.”

Crowley’s eyebrows jumped up. “You what?”

“I gave it away!” he cried. “I bought one specifically for this trip. But then, well, you see the problem was your friend Eve. She did forget her tent, and she was planning on sleeping in the car. But I couldn’t let her do that, she’s expecting and it’s cold out here at night. So I said here you go, don’t thank me, and don’t let the sun go down on you out here. So, now, I’ll be fine to sleep in the car.”

For a long moment Crowley could do nothing but stare. Aziraphale couldn’t be real. This all had to be some hallucination brought on by his constant fantasies.

“Aziraphale, that’s…”

“Yes, yes, I know,” he sighed. “But I’ll be fine in the car, really, I’ll just—”

“Sleep with me.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“I… I mean, not like that! Share my tent with me. It’s plenty big enough for the both of us, and I have a queen-sized blowup mattress. We can both fit easily. It’ll be much warmer. Not to mention way more comfortable. I promise I don’t snore, at least not loudly, but if I do you can just—”

“Ok.”

Crowley blinked. He knew he had been rambling as he tried to rationalize getting Aziraphale into a small, confined space with him, and the more he had talked the more he had realized Aziraphale wasn’t going to agree. But then, had he just said…

“What?”

“Ok, I’ll share you’re tent with you.”

Crowley cleared his throat. “Oh. Right. Good.”

“Let me just go get my bag from the car, and I’ll meet you there.”

Crowley nodded quickly. “Yeah, great.”

Aziraphale gave him a shy smile, and then turned towards the cars. Meanwhile, Crowley was suddenly trying very hard not to panic. He really hadn’t thought this through, the words had just sort of flowed out of him. But now he was going to be sleeping next to Aziraphale, in a small tent, in the dark. This was fine. He could do this. For someone’s sake, he had had dozens of one-night stands! This was nothing. But then again, none of them had been Aziraphale.

Once Crowley got into his tent, he changed quickly into his sleep clothes, then gargled some mouth wash just in case. By the time Aziraphale unzipped the tent and climbed in, Crowley was tucked beneath the blanket on the mattress and scrolling through his phone, like this was no big deal. Aziraphale closed the tent and looked around.

“I, um, I just need to change.”

“Right. Here, I’ll shut my phone off and I won’t be able to see you.”

Crowley set his phone on the floor, bathing them in darkness. But the problem was, he _could_ still see Aziraphale. It was dark, but he could easily make out the shape of Aziraphale’s form against the backdrop of the moon shining through the tent. But then Aziraphale was taking his clothes off, and it was too late to say anything. He tried to avert his eyes, he really did, but it was a losing battle. He stared as Aziraphale stripped off his layers and folded them neatly on the floor. He could see the soft curve of his stomach, the plushness of his thighs. God, he wanted to touch him. Aziraphale pulled on a t-shirt and climbed onto the mattress, tucking himself under the blanket. There was less room than Crowley had thought, and though they were laying on opposite sides, he could still feel the heat from his body. Not that he was complaining.

“Crowley, I’m… I’m glad you had Anathema invite me to this.”

Crowley smiled. “So am I.”

“I know I never would have built up the courage to talk to you outside of this.”

“Sure, you would have. You’re too hard on yourself, angel. You’re a lot braver than you give yourself credit for.”

Silence stretched out for several seconds, and Crowley thought he wasn’t going to respond. But then Aziraphale shifted on the mattress so he was facing him, his face close enough Crowley could feel his breath on his cheek. Crowley went still, straining his eyes to see Aziraphale’s lovely face. He could make out more detail now, as his eyes adjusted.

“I want to be brave. I try to be.”

Crowley licked his lips. “You are.”

“I’m not. Not really. If I were, there are so many things I would do.”

Every fiber in Crowley’s being wanted to reach out to him, but he held back. “Like what?”

There was a beat, then. “Like this.”

Aziraphale closed the distance, his mouth claiming Crowley’s as his hand slid along his jaw. Crowley moaned quietly, turning toward him and tangling their legs beneath the blanket. Aziraphale was so warm, like a star burning against the night, and Crowley wanted to be consumed by him. He opened his mouth, allowing him access, and Aziraphale’s tongue dipped in. Based on his taste, he’d had a similar idea of washing out his mouth.

Crowley let his hands wander down to Aziraphale’s hips. He was every bit as soft as Crowley had imagined as he dug his fingers in. Crowley wanted this, wanted everything, but he wasn’t going to push Aziraphale. He would let him take the reins. This didn’t seem to be a problem for Aziraphale, as he quickly rolled Crowley onto his back and situated himself over him.

Aziraphale pulled out of the kiss slightly. “Is this ok?”

Crowley carded his fingers through his curls. “Oh, angel, this is perfect. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you. I’ll take whatever you give me.”

He could just make out a smile in the dark. “Well in that case.”

Aziraphale brought their mouths back together, nibbling softly on his bottom lip, then threw his leg over Crowley’s waist so he was straddling him. The change in position made Crowley’s breath hitch. He knew Aziraphale could feel how hard he was, unrestrained in his loose sleeping bottoms. And as Aziraphale leaned forward, Crowley could feel him as well. His hard length pressed purposefully into Crowley abdomen, letting him feel his full size. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last long if this continued.

But then Aziraphale moved his mouth to Crowley’s neck and began to kiss his way downward towards his chest. Crowley squirmed beneath the attention, loving the way Aziraphale felt atop him. But Aziraphale continued lower, until his intensions were clear. Crowley’s heart pounded in his chest as Aziraphale’s licked along the seam of his pants.

“Angel, what are you—”

“Shh.” Aziraphale used one hand to press into his chest. “My dear, I’m going to need you to be very, very quiet for me. Can you do that?”

Crowley nodded quickly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was about to tell him he didn’t need to do this, but then Aziraphale pulled down the waistband of his pants and freed his cock and Crowley forgot all about that. He could just barely make out Aziraphale’s face, but he didn’t need his sight the feel when he licked all the way from root to tip, then took him into his mouth. Crowley bit down on his fist to stop from crying out. Aziraphale’s mouth was so wet and hot.

Aziraphale took his time, sucking the tip into his mouth and rolling his tongue expertly around the slit. It felt incredible. Aziraphale pulled off but kept pumping him.

“Oh, my dear, you taste wonderful,” he whispered.

“Angel, please, don’t stop.”

“Mmm,” he hummed. “So long as you stay quiet, I won’t. But if you make a sound, well…”

 _Fuck._ That sort of promise shouldn’t be so enticing. Aziraphale’s mouth wrapped around his cock once more and he began to suck harder, bobbing his head lower and lower and taking him all the way in. Crowley never would have guessed that his innocent angel was so good at sucking cock, but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise. Crowley brought his hand down to grip at his angel’s hair, guiding him up and down along his shaft.

“Yeah, just like that angel,” he whispered. “God, your mouth takes me so well.”

Aziraphale moaned quietly, the vibrations making Crowley’s hips jump.

“You like that? You like when I tell you what a good little angel you are?”

Aziraphale nodded, speeding up.

“You’re so fucking good. You make yourself seem so innocent, but I can see now what a slut you are. Do you want to be my slut?”

Aziraphale’s fingers were digging bruises into Crowley’s hips, and he loved it. Crowley suddenly tugged at Aziraphale’s hair, pulling him off his cock. Crowley could see the shine of saliva around Aziraphale’s lips, and he longed to kiss him again. But first.

“Angel, I don’t know where this is going, but if you let me, I would very much like to fuck you.”

A small whimper escape Aziraphale’s lips, and then he nodded. He surged up into a messy kiss, and the taste of himself on Aziraphale tongue made Crowley dizzy.

Crowley sat up so Aziraphale was in his lap. “I didn’t actually bring any condoms, but I’m clean. I got tested three months ago and I haven’t been with anyone since.”

Crowley’s wasn’t about to tell him that the reason he had gotten tested was because he had hoped something very similar to this was going to happen with Aziraphale in the future.

“I’m clean too. I was tested two months ago.”

“Good,” Crowley said with a grin. “Then take off your pants and roll onto your stomach.”

Aziraphale scrambled to do as he said, pulling his sleeping bottoms off and pushing them to the side. Crowley ran his fingers along Aziraphale’s ample hips, then moved to his arse. It was truly perfect, round and creamy and bitable. In fact. Crowley bent forward and ran his teeth against his skin. Aziraphale yelped and jumped, but Crowley quickly shushed him.

“Ah ah, same rules angel. You need to be very quiet for me. If you make a sound, we stop.”

This wasn’t true. Crowley didn’t care if the whole camp heard, he wasn’t going to stop unless Aziraphale said to. He almost wished they were doing this for the first time somewhere more private, so he could hear all the pretty sounds his angel made. But oh well, he’d take what he could get.

Crowley moved his fingers to Aziraphale’s mouth, and he eagerly sucked them in, laving them with his tongue. When they were wet enough Crowley pulled them out and brought the first finger to Aziraphale’s entrance. Aziraphale let out a tiny whine when he pushed it in, but bit his lip to stop it. Aziraphale was so tight. Crowley knew once he was inside him, it was going to feel amazing. He worked his one finger in and out until he was satisfied, then added a second. Aziraphale was doing a pretty good job of staying quiet, only his panting breaths could be heard in the tent. Crowley pushed in a third finger and worked him until Aziraphale looked over his shoulder.

“Darling, please, I’m ready. I need you.”

Now it was Crowley who had to bite back a moan. “Oh, Angel, I love when you beg so prettily.”

He pulled his fingers out and situated his hips behind Aziraphale. His cock was already leaking a mess, and he rubbed the head along Aziraphale crack, catching on his entrance. His angel pushed back, trying to take him in. Very well, Crowley wasn’t going to make him wait. Maybe another time. He lined up with his arse, and then slowly pushed in. Both inhaled deeply as Crowley breeched him, the head of his cock spreading him open wider until he was sheathed inside. And oh, Crowley had been right. He was so tight and hot. He was perfect.

Bit by bit he began to move, taking his time to build up speed and intensity. But apparently he was taking too long, because Aziraphale began to thrust backwards until he was bouncing on his cock. And fuck, that was a sight. Crowley met him at each thrust, making Aziraphale’s arse jiggle with the impact. He was not going to last like this.

Crowley leaned forward so that his chest was against Aziraphale’s back. The change in angle made it so he was hitting Aziraphale’s prostate with each thrust, and Aziraphale almost cried out. But Crowley clamped his hand over his mouth, catching it in time.

“What did I say about being quiet, angel? Do you want me to stop?”

Aziraphale shook his head.

“No, of course you don’t. You’ve been wanting this for so long, haven’t you?”

A nod.

“Mm, you thought about this, didn’t you? When you were watching me?”

Another nod.

“Good. So was I. I wanted so badly to be in this tight little arse. To pin you down and have you as my own.”

He began to pound into him faster.

“I imagined fucking you on so many surfaces. I wanted to make you mine. Is that what you want, angel, to be mine?”

Aziraphale nodded rapidly, and Crowley could tell he was as close to the edge as he was. He reached around and began to stroke Aziraphale’s previously neglected cock. Crowley’s hand muffled another moan.

“Is that why you’re being so loud? You want everyone to know who you belong to? To know whose slut you are?”

Aziraphale came hard, his whole body shaking as his spend covered Crowley’s a hand and his arse clenched around his cock. Crowley followed his over, biting his lip and coming deep inside his arse. He worked them through it, then collapsed beside him. The only sound he could hear was their breathing.

Crowley reached around blindly until he found an old t-shirt to wipe himself off with, and then leaned over to clean Aziraphale. Aziraphale didn’t say anything as he did it, just laid there breathing heavily. When he still didn’t say anything as Crowley settled in beside him, self-doubt began to creep in. Did Aziraphale regret what they had just done?

“Was that… good for you?”

Aziraphale chuckled, and the sound helped to dissipate some of Crowley’s worry. “Oh yes, very much so.”

Crowley grinned. “Good.”

“But, um…”

Crap, there went the nerves again. “What is it, angel?” He could see Aziraphale twisting his hands together, and he wanted to comfort him.

“About what you said, about wanting to have sex with me…”

Shit, had that been too much? Had he gone too far? “What about it?”

“Well, it’s just, I mean… Was that _all_ you wanted with me?”

Crowley frowned. “What?”

“It’s fine, if it is,” Aziraphale rushed to say. “I understand if you don’t want any more than this, I just wanted to know for certain.”

“Hey, Angel.” Crowley sat up and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek. “No. This wasn’t all I wanted with you. I thought I made it pretty clear that I think you’re amazing. And, if you’d like to be, I’d very much like to be your boyfriend.”

Aziraphale sucked in a breath. “ _Oh._ Really?”

Crowley chuckled. “Yes, really. I think you’re brilliant. And when we get out of these woods, I’d love to take you on a proper date. Maybe to a fancy restaurant and a show.”

He could feel Aziraphale smiling against his hand. “I would love that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Crowley leaned in and kissed him again, softer and more gently this time. Crowley rolled them so Aziraphale was snuggled against his chest, his thick thigh wrapped around Crowley’s waist. There was a moment of silence, and then, from about two meters away from the tent, he heard Anathema’s voice.

“You two really don’t know how tents work, do you.”

Crowley and Aziraphale stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment, and then burst into giggles. Well, at least this was one hell of a first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so next chapter the rating will be raised to E, and it will be from Crowley's POV. I hope you liked it!


End file.
